


Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.

by BaskTheHound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaskTheHound/pseuds/BaskTheHound
Summary: Lucila,Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.





	Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.

**Author's Note:**

> Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.

Lucila, 

Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.

**Author's Note:**

> Al que se levanta tarde, el trabajo le arde.


End file.
